


The shapeshifter witcher

by Yuixyuna



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegasus (The Witcher) - Freeform, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Witchers (The Witcher), Shapeshifter Witcher, Shapeshifting, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, Witchers Love Jaskier | Dandelion, witcher sexual Jaskier
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuixyuna/pseuds/Yuixyuna
Summary: Cuando Jaskier bajo de la montaña no lloro, su corazón lo suficientemente roto incapaz de procesar lo ocurrido, las palabras que el otro le había dicho resonando en su mente una y otra vez, una parte del se burlaba, si sus antiguos maestros hubiesen sabido que con su corazón roto sería incapaz de sentir, se hubiesen esforzado más, después de todo era el alumno estrella.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert





	The shapeshifter witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas y gracias a todos los que entráis a leer esta historia! Me quise arriesgar ( ya que amo esta fandom) y publicar alguno de mis escritos a pesar de que no crea que tenga la mayor calidad (además de mi extraña idea de mezclar el amor que le tengo al tag de cambiaformas jaskier y witcher jaskier), espero que al menos os entretenga y si os gusta que dejéis algún comentario o kudos, cosa que me animaría muchísimo <3.

Cuando Jaskier bajo de la montaña no lloro, su corazón lo suficientemente roto incapaz de procesar lo ocurrido, las palabras que el otro le había dicho resonando en su mente una y otra vez, una parte del se burlaba, si sus antiguos maestros hubiesen sabido que con su corazón roto sería incapaz de sentir, se hubiesen esforzado más, después de todo era el alumno estrella, el más mutado y con más capacidad que el resto, pero también el más indomable, con cuidado de no matarse aun que sin querer perder el tiempo, bajo de la montaña hasta llegar al campamento donde una feliz Roach se acercó después de un bufido golpeando su pecho con su cabeza, con una risa acuosa de las lágrimas contenidas la acaricio lamentándose de no tener ninguna chuchería para ella, con rapidez tomo sus cosas dispersas en las alforjas que cuando Geralt tenía mucho espacio no le molestaba que pusiese sus cosas, entre todo ello la pequeña caja de madera que sabía que no podía seguir evitando, guardándola se movió para agarrar su preciado laúd el cual miro antes de cerrar los ojos para evitar llorar, con todo puesto en su sitio, abrazo por última vez a Roach-no creo que nos volvamos a ver mi niña, cuida del y no dejes que se mate-susurro con voz delicada que parecía que cualquier cosa podría romper antes de alejarse y acercarse a uno de los tantos caballos que el grupo había dejado allí, le debían una por las molestias por lo que el caballo sería su pago-todo a cambio de algo, ya parece que estoy volviendo a mi antigua vida-susurro el moreno secándose rápidamente cuando noto la primera lágrima caer, tenía cosas que hacer y un camino al que regresar, después de todo ya había vuelto al mismo punto que su anterior vida, no encontrar el sentido a su existencia.

Paso los últimos 4 meses de su vida alejándose de la montaña alejándose de donde solía caminar Geralt, ganando suficientes monedas para cuando fuese el momento de dejar su destrozada vida, sin pasión ni amor en lo que cantaba, su corazón apesadumbrado cada vez que entraba en una taberna y alguno de los borrachos pedía una de sus famosas canciones, cerró los ojos mientras caminaba por la carretera la cual estaba ya casi oscurecida, ya había podido comprar sus espadas tanto la de plata como la de acero, ligeramente más cortas que las que usaba Geralt, pero acostumbrado a ello, suspiro de solo pensar en ello cuando de repente un grito atravesó el lugar-¡alguien! ¡Ayuda por favor!-grito la voz femenina que pudo supones era una niña, lo que hizo que levantase la cabeza rápidamente antes de guiar a Pegaso en dirección al grito, con sus manos ya enganchando las espadas en su espalda, se ahogó ligeramente por la sorpresa cuando vio a la joven que reconocería en cualquier lado, su pierna sujeta por un sumergido, un grupo ya acercándose y no muy lejos una bruja de mar, maldijo en voz baja agarrando la espada de plata y acercándose con rapidez para pillar por sorpresa al sumergido que sujetaba a la niña, con un movimiento inolvidable le corto la cabeza, mirando que la niña estuviese bien se fijó que esta la miraba como si fuese un ciervo descubierto por sorpresa-Jaskier…?-cuestiono reconociendo al que había ido a cantar en sus cumpleaños dándole alegría al menos un tiempo cada año.

Ciri! Ve junto a Pegaso y espérame allí, esto es peligroso!-grito en último momento antes de girarse para parar el ataque de uno de los sumergidos que quería aprovechar su distracción, viendo como la chica no se había ido aun sorprendida por el momento volvió a gritar-¡Vamos! ¡YA!-dijo mientras lograba hundir la espada en el ahogado, al mismo tiempo que la niña salía corriendo, con un suspiro de alivio miro a sus invitados no deseados y al mismo tiempo a su anillo, tenía que deshacer el glamour si quería salir vivo de esta, sus capacidades y energía llevadas para poder mantener una vida normal, sonrió con tristeza sabiendo que aquí acababa la vida de Jaskier el bardo, lo único que le había hecho feliz, que le había dado la posibilidad de olvidar los horrores de su anterior vida, sin pensarlo más, se arrancó el anillo del dedo, notando como el poder volvía a fluir en él y como se rompía el anillo en pedazos, el caos que le habían enseñado a usar en su escuela, su cabello ligeramente rubio se volvió curiosamente igual de blanco que el de Geralt para su gracia o desgracia y su mayor monstruosidad, su esclerótica negra como si se hubiese intoxicado con pociones y sus iris una mezcla del azul anciano moteado con dorado junto con sus pupilas felinas, pudo sentir los colmillos ligeramente crecidos en su boca además de las afiladas uñas y las diversas cicatrices surgiendo de donde habían desaparecido, queriendo olvidarse de esto, giro su espada antes de volver a apuntarla hacía donde estaban los monstruos con ira por lo injusta que era su vida, ahora que miraba como la claridad del día se lanzó, queriendo olvidarse de todo lo que el destino quería del. Después de un rato, con 6 cadáveres de ahogadores y uno de bruja a su alrededor, miro sus manos ensangrentadas queriendo suprimir un sollozo, como le habían enseñado, corto las cabezas de los monstruos por si había un contrato que reclamar y diferentes partes que podría vender o usar para volver a empezar con sus pociones, con todo en organizado se movió donde estaba de vuelta pegaso y la joven niña que lo acariciaba, la cual al oír los pasos se giró con alivio en su rostro antes de sacar su daga temblorosa- ¿quién eres tú? ¡Donde esta Jaskier!-cuestiono con ira en su tono de voz a lo que el intento calmarse y poner la mejor sonrisa despreocupada que tenía en ese momento  
Lo lamento princesa, soy a quien estás buscando aun que con un glamour menos encima-comento viendo como la determinación de la chica vacilaba.

Como que glamour, ¡¿qué es eso?! Solo quiero a Jaskier de vuelta-grito con desesperación sobre todo en la última parte, lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, lo cual hizo que entrase en pánico  
No, no, Ciri, cariño, princesa, en serio soy yo, un glamour ocultaba mi verdadera apariencia, siempre fui un brujo, pero no quería serlo por lo que lo use para volverme un bardo-explico acercándose quedando de rodillas frente a la niña apartando su cabello suavemente en un gesto típico entre ellos, intentando no mancharla de sangre, la niña miro al hombre directamente a los ojos, notando el azul anciano que tanto amaba con las pequeñas motas doradas y las pupilas rasgadas de brujo, dándose cuenta de que no mentía se lanzó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza empezando a sollozar-soy yo pequeña, no estás sola, estoy aquí para ti-susurro con amor notando como la niña después de un rato se dormía en su regazo, se apartó y la acomodo en un lugar cómodo antes de sacar su petate para tumbarla además de buscar algunas ramas secas para una pequeña hoguera y algo de desayunar, antes de irse se acercó a sus bolsas, mirando la pequeña caja de madera, abriéndola vio su colgante todavía en perfecto estado, el medallón mitad tigre y mitad humano le traía a la mente el recuerdo de los pocos hermanos que tenía y como todos ellos habían muerto de diversas formas, apretó la mandíbula antes de ponérselo alrededor del cuello, cambiarse a la armadura que recién había comprado y guardar las lujosas prendas que con suerte podría vender por un buen precio, sabiendo que había cosas más importantes que hacer, se dejó de sentimentalismos y se puso manos a la obra.

Para cuando la niña se despertó, él ya estaba preparado con carne cocinándose en la hoguera y el sol empezando a salir perezosamente, se despertó de sobresalto mirando sus alrededores, asustándose cuando su visión se fijó en el de cabellos blancos que le sonreía con paciencia hasta que se acordó que se trataba de Jaskier, se movió y se pegó al costado del hombre que la abrazo con uno de sus brazos-Jaskier…Cintra, cayo…la abuela…-empezó haciendo diversas pausas hasta que soltó un sollozo por el recordatorio de su abuela, enterró su rostro en el costado del otro mientras sollozaba y el otro le decía dulces palabras-te quedaras conmigo? Por favor, se suponía que tenía que buscar a otro brujo, pero no lo conozco y solo me quedas tú-dijo desesperada viendo los raros ojos del bardo que ante la mención del brujo bien conocido se estremeció-viajabas con él, ¿no? Eso significa que podemos encontrarlo y estar juntos-susurro en una esperanzada desesperación, no quería ser cruel con la niña, pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad  
Ciri, mi sol, me encantaría, puedo llevarte ante Geralt, pero no podre quedarme-contesto metiendo el blanco cabello detrás de una de las orejas con cuidado y amor.

Por qué?! ¡Eso es injusto! -se quejó mientras hacía un puchero y a la vez la preocupación se extendía por sus facciones.

Geralt y yo dejamos de viajar juntos hace una temporada, él se portó un poco mal conmigo Ciri, no puedo negar que soy un pesado y que para un inútil como yo, me aguanto bastante tiempo, por eso no puedo quedarme con él, ya me llega con el odio hacia mi mismo-comento haciendo que la última parte fuese como una dolorosa broma de auto desprecio, pero pudo notar como la niña no se lo había tomado con felicidad.

Jaskier, no eres un inútil me salvaste-con determinación la niña se puso de pie antes de poner las manos en sus caderas-Geralt o como se llame tiene que ser un imbécil por no notarlo, aun que no me agrade y preferiría quedarme contigo más simplemente, pero Nilfgaard está detrás de mí por lo que posiblemente necesitemos ayuda, y yo te necesito conmigo, así que por favor-inclino la cabeza mirando al suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo, esperando un no por respuesta que sabía sería algo doloroso.

El bardo ahora brujo miro a la niña con suavidad antes de suspirar, sus deseos ahora no importaba y el mismo sabía que haría cualquier cosa por la pequeña niña de Pavetta, la cuidaría de todo y si hacía falta, del mismísimo lobo blanco, se levantó de su asiento y dio una palmada llamando la atención de la muchacha-entendido pues primero, desayuno y después miraremos que ruta seguir para encontrar a ese bastardo de cabellos blancos-comento mirando como la niña se echaba a reír por su entusiasmo repentino.

Jask, tú también tienes el pelo blanco-añadió a lo que él hizo un sonido de burla.

Disculpa querida, este cabello no se puede comparar en calidad con los de ese otro hombre, la suavidad no se consigue así de fácil-contesto haciendo reír más a la chica que se lanzó a comer como si no lo hubiese hecho en años y cuando acabaron se subieron a Pegaso y empezaron a trotar hacía su destino.

Fue cuando llegaron a Guleta, su primer poblado en camino para poder ir a Kaedwen donde ambos se enteraron por el camino de la guerra de Sodden que acababa de ocurrir y como una hechicera había barrido a la mayoría de los soldados, Jaskier maldijo y asegurándose que tanto su rostro como el de la niña estuviese tapados antes de entrar al poblado, ignoro los susurros antes de meterse de dejar a Pegaso en uno de los establos dándole una moneda al muchacho que atendía, con las cabezas, sus bolsas y espadas, junto el medallón colgando de su capa, entró en la taberna principal, la joven niña sujetando un trozo de tela de su capa sin apartarse, todos como era costumbre notaron el medallón y empezaron a murmurar, pero sin intentar esconder sus insultos o sospechas, se acercó al hombre de la taberna y mostró las cabezas-estaban al sur de aquí, me parecería raro que no hubiese ningún contrato-comento con tranquilidad mirando como el hombre analizaba, pero sin mirar demasiado debajo de su capa, a lo que asintió.

La casa principal, allí el señor te pagara lo que deba- gruño de mal humor el hombre sin ganas de atender a un mutante como ellos lo llamaban, antes de irse agarro varias monedas y las puso en el mostrador  
Quería una habitación y cena para cuando volvamos-dijo esperando que pudiesen al menos descansar en una cama después de estos tiempos, el hombre farfullo antes de entregarle una llave.

Muchos queremos muchas cosas mutante, no estropees mi habitación-ignoro el comentario agarrando la llave y moviéndose para salir, su mano alrededor de la niña en un signo de protección.

Que tipo más desagradable-susurro la princesa debajo de su capa, aun enganchada a él.

Bienvenida a la vida de brujo querida-comento dulcemente para que la niña no se preocupase demasiado porque las palabras del hombre lo hiriesen, cosa que sin duda hicieron, de una vida de bardo respetado, volvió a ser el monstruo que aterroriza a todo el mundo.

Para fortuna de ambos el hombre no intento timarlo para ahorrar monedas, aliviado de que al fin eses monstruos dejasen de aterrorizar a todos, Jaskier bendijo que hubiese trabajado duro como bardo antes de que todo ocurriese cuando vio el dinero que había en su monedero, era principios de otoño y aun que quedaba camino por recorrer hasta llegar a las montañas azules, sabía que podrían resistir bastante bien la temporada, cuando volvieron a la posada ambos se sentaron en la esquina más discreta con Ciri susurrando cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la mente mientras Jaskier escuchaba, llego su cena y ambos comieron tranquilos hasta que los cotilleos llegaron a sus oídos, la hechicera de Sodden, ojos violetas y cabello negro como la noche, era algo que podía reconocer en cualquier lado y después la noticia de que el famoso lobo blanco había logrado escapar de los Nilfgaardianos por poco, Ciri que también escuchaba atenta apretó la mano de Jaskier asustada a lo que él solo le devolvió el apretón y terminaron de cenar a toda prisa para poder subir a sus habitaciones  
¿Y si le hicieron algo? ¡¿Y si lo matan antes de que lo encontremos?!- pregunto la muchacha moviéndose a un lado a otro de la habitación, agarrando suavemente sus hombros, se agachó junto a ella quitando su capa del camino y limpio sus mejillas.

Pequeña Geralt puede ser un imbécil, pero es cuidadoso, nunca volverá a caer dos veces en la misma piedra por lo que lo encontraremos, así tenga que matarlo yo mismo para que se quede quieto-susurro no queriendo ser escuchado por nadie más que la niña que se rio entre el hipo que había empezado a surgir, el bardo entendía a la joven, toda su familia muerta, el lugar donde nació y creció en llamas por la prepotencia de su abuela, Jaskier se levantó y agarro donde aún estaba su antiguo laúd, sin tocar después de todo lo ocurrido, se acercó con él en la mano y se lo acerco a Ciri que lo miro extrañada-entiendo lo duro que es para ti todo esto cariño, por ello quiero darte mi pertenencia más preciada, la que me aliviaba cuando estaba triste o mis penas eran tan potentes que no sabía que más hacer, la que me ayudo a empezar una nueva vida la cual me permitió conocer a la niña más apreciada de este mundo, por lo que, sería bueno que la niña más apreciada y mi pertenencia más preciada estén juntos no crees?-la niña miro con sus enormes ojos verdes al otro, cristalizados por las lágrimas mientras temblorosamente agarraba el laúd, el cual miro sin poder creérselo antes de lanzarse al antiguo bardo y meter su cara en el cuello de este.

Gracias, gracias, gracias por todo Jask, te quiero-dijo la niña sin soltarlo, por lo que levanto a ambos y dejando el laúd se acostaron en cama hasta que la niña se tranquilizó y miro su rostro, Jaskier se estremeció cuando toco primero la cicatriz que atravesaba todo su cuello, para después seguir con su mirada la pequeña cicatriz en su ceja derecha y la que iba desde la esquina inferior izquierda hasta la oreja, pero sin decir nada de ella-Jask, ¿por qué tus ojos son diferentes? -cuestiono con voz suave y curiosa, sin querer hacer daño alguno.

Mi escuela fue un poco diferente a las demás, querían doblegar el caos, pero al mismo tiempo hacerse uno con la naturaleza, por ello nos llamaron los metamórficos o cambiantes-explico suavemente mientras le enseñaba su collar a la niña-yo obtuve pruebas extra, fui el único que las resistió correctamente, los otros quedaban sin sentido alguno y sus ojos perdían el color completo, yo en cambio, no solo puedo ver mejor y en la oscuridad como el resto de los brujos, mi vista puede alcanzar más rango de colores como un ave, puedo notar el calor corporal de la gente y si me quedase sin vista puedo ver a través del sonido, es algo difícil de explicar-comento esperando que la niña lo entendiera, la cual lo miraba asombrada.

Eso es genial Jaskier!- comento la niña emocionada mirando aun atentamente los ojos del otro como si pudiese ver lo que el otro dijo solo explorando sus ojos, lo que causo su risa-y que, ¿hay algo genial que falte por decir?, como no sé, ultra tacto o puedes levantar 10 caballos al mismo tiempo?-cuestiono con emoción, sabiendo que estaría saltando si no fuera porque estaba tan cómoda en la cama rodeada por los brazos del brujo que se seguía riendo.

No, no puedo levantar 10 caballos a la vez-comento mientras miraba como la niña hacía un puchero-peeero….-volvió a hablar mirando como la otra levantaba la cabeza hacía él esperando otra información interesante, a lo que volvió a girar el colgante en sus manos, el rostro mitad animal y mitad humano dando una clara pista, dio unos segundos a la niña que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido pensando, para que 5 minutos después de duro pensamiento abriese la boca como si fuese un pez.

¡¿Te puedes transformar en un animal?!-susurro ahora si vibrando de energía ante la información y soltando un gritillo emocionado cuando asintió-por favor, por favor muéstramelo-se apartó del bardo para ponerse de rodillas en la cama expectante a lo que negó con la cabeza exasperado por la energía, antes de estirarse y concentrarse, tantos años sin hacerlo, pero sabía que podía cuando sintió una sensación familiar en su pecho, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miro a la niña que parecía como si le hubiesen regalado chuches para todo un año, antes de lanzarse para enredar las manos alrededor de la melena del enorme león-eres genial Jask, supergenial, como bardo y como brujo-dijo divertida al notar como la enorme lengua babeaba su cara antes de acomodarse entre las patas con la cara en el pelaje-te quiero mucho-susurro calentando el corazón roto del bardo que acomodo a la niña y la rodeo queriendo darle el calor, la protección y el amor que esta se merecía.


End file.
